Red Lady
by FayrieQueen
Summary: When Becca is kidnapped by a member of the Cult to be a sacrifice to The Executioner, she doesn't know what to expect, least of all for him to let her live. RATED FOR SAFETY
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I've kinda lost inspiration for the last story I put up here (I guess I should have made it a one-shot and called it a day huh?). However this is one idea that I've been toying with for the past couple weeks so I doubt I'll loose the flame for this one. Oh, and I'm keeping the names from the last story too (or at least Becca's, you won't hear her say 'Maksim' as much)

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

As I walk home around the block, the sun is shinning and everything is peaceful. Though it is April, here in Ohio we've had nothing but snow and rain for weeks, so some sudden sun shine is nice for a change. Aaannnnd it's about 50 degrees, so everyone is busting out their shorts and capris.

I'm walking to the park to meet up with one of my best friends, Rachel since we haven't hung out in a while.

"'Scuse me?"

I turn to see an older man pulled up next to me in a black Saturn SUV.

"Can I help you?" I reply.

"I was wondering if you can point me to the nearest CVS or Walgreens. I'm going towards Cleveland and I needed to stop and get some Tylenol. Eyes hurt from the driving." He explains.

He looks to be in his sixties, with white hair and small circular glasses perched on his nose.

"Yeah. If you head down this street and get to Chestnut, you turn right then when you get to State Road you turn left for CVS or right again for Walgreens." I explain, pointing down the road.

He nods, thanks me, and drives off. I, however, continue on my way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as I walk in the door from getting home from the park, Mom rushes at me.

"Becca, can you run to CVS really quick for me?" She asks, looking frantic.

"What for?" I reply.

"I need my prescription because the doctors were dumb and sent it there instead of Drug Mart, and I'm making dinner."

I roll my eyes, nod my head and grab her keys. Climbing in the Rav4, I open all the windows before backing out of the driveway and driving down the road. Within minutes I pull into the drug store. I pull down the mirror and fix my dark red/brown hair and my winged eyeliner around my hazel eyes. Time to get mom's stuff.  
I turn the car off and lock it then walk inside. After I get mom's stuff do I look for my own; I need more shampoo and conditioner don't I? Suddenly, I feel a slight pinch on my arm and become super dizzy. Before I know it, I'm reaching out to something next to me for stability.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Some person who works here asks.

I see her to my opposite side, brow furrowed. Then, before I even get a chance to say anything, the thing I'm holding onto answers for me.

"Oh she's fine, she just needs to go home and lay down, don't you dear?"

I turn to see the old man who I had given directions to earlier. He then tugs me with him by my shoulders before I can even protest. Suddenly, I feel something sharp poking into me from one of his hands as we walk past the worker. It's a pocket knife.

"Say a word or struggle at all and I will kill you." He whispers.

I pale and slowly nod. Getting outside he takes my keys from my pocket and unlocks my car and tosses them inside. He then pushes me to his car and basically tosses me into the back seat. As he starts the engine, I am unable to buckle my seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" I attempt to say, though my words are somewhat garbled because of whatever he injected me with.

He then points a gun at me, shutting my mouth. Without another word, he begins to drive.

I don't know how long it is that I've slept, but I know it's been a long time. We haven't stopped once, so I seriously am hungry and have to pee.

"I have to pee." I say.

He looks back at me and grunts before looking about the highway for a rest stop sign. Groggily, I lift my head to see that the time is now 5:30 AM. Let's see...I left for CVS about this time at night so...shit! 12 hours!? My captor stops at a rest area and helps me out of the SUV, escorting me to the bathrooms.

"You have 2 minutes." He says, waiting outside the ladies room.

I wobble inside and do my business. Looking about, I see a window but since I'm only 5'2", it's not like I can jump to it. I sigh and walk back out after washing my hands. My captor then grabs me again and leads me back to the car. Sitting inside, I lay back down and we continue.

After another hour, I see a sign that reads "Maine Welcomes You!" When did we get to Maine!? Correction, WHY are we in Maine? Lifting my head, I see that we're going along the coast line.

"He will be pleased."

My eyes turn to the man.

"Who?" I ask.

"The Executioner. He's been getting tired of adult sacrifices." He explains.

I feel myself pale. Sacrifice? My captor makes a sharp right and I see another sign that says "Welcome to Silent Hill." Snow falls from the sky and the town is shrouded in mist. We pull up to a church and he gets out. Opening my door, he yanks me out and drags me inside of the cathedral. People are everywhere and the crowd parts as we pass. My captor then walks forward and bows in front of a woman. She's probably about 5'7" with grey hair and a dark violet dress, looking like the evil step-mother from Cinderella.

"Tom, you've done we'll.". She says, coming to me, "Welcome, my dear, Red Pyramid will be pleased to see young meat. Perhaps since he will have you he will leave us alone?"

My eyes widen and I shriek as two people grab ahold of me, basically hoisting he up so I can't do anything.

"Sacrifice her!" People shout.

I continue to scream as I'm gagged and bound. The main woman smiles and starts to pray, everyone else following her lead. I can make out "may God take her damned soul," "may the innocent be spared," and "as we achieve salvation others shall burn in the pits of fire." Suddenly, a siren sounds and I'm thrown outside of the church.

I land hard on my ass on the steps. Looking around, the earth peels like ash flying off of a fire and everything acquires a red tint. Now I start to sob, and my gag doesn't help me get a full breath.

_Thump. Thump. SCHREEEEECH._

I sob harder. What is that? I rub my bound wrists together, trying to saw at the rope.

_Thump. Thump. SCHREEEEECH._

The thing making the noise then comes into view. It has a large metal pyramid helmet on its head and a large muscled physique. A butcher apron hangs about his waist and he's covered in dried blood. But the really frightening thing is the knife it carries. It's huge, probably half the size of me and is also covered in dried blood but with the addition of rust. He must be who I'm the sacrifice for.

He walks to me and reaches towards my gag, pulling it out of my mouth. I wince as its hand brushes my face.

"Please be quick, please be quick." I whisper, shutting my eyes.

My death doesn't come. I look at him and he then unties my bounds. Now I can't even sob, they're all dry heaves. My lungs refuse to function normally, making me light headed and hyperventilate. I moan in fear and gently rock myself back and forth.

Then, it spreads my legs apart and I then hyperventilate harder, in fear that it will rape me. It then proceeds to gently push my head between my thighs.

"Relax." I hear a deep voice command.

I instantly calm and concentrate in breathing. After fifteen minutes, I can draw a full breath. Straightening, I look at him, eyebrow raised.

"Thank you?" I reply,

I can feel him smile and I do the same. He then stands and holds his hand out to me, helping me stand.

"Come." He says.

I grasp his fingers and follow him. He can't walk fast because of the knife, but he can still keep a good pace.

"Pyramid Head?" I ask.

He stops and points the end of the knife at me.

"No." He says.

Oookay, do not call him Pyramid Head.

"I'm sorry! Um...can I call you something? Red maybe?" I reply.

He ponders it, tilting his head to the side, before nodding.

"What's going on?" I wonder.

"The Otherworld."

I guess I'm not going to get much info out of him, now am I?

"I'm your sacrifice!" I say suddenly.

"I am aware."

"Aren't you going to kill me?"

"Not now."

This makes me pause, "why?"

He shrugs, "don't want to."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Protection

He ends up taking me to the only hotel in the town, leading me through multitudinous hallways until we get to a room. Opening the door, he walks me inside. It's a simple room, big queen/king sized bed against the wall, 2 nightstands on either side, and a TV on the opposite end of the room.

"Red?" I ask.

He drops his knife with a clang and I jump. Then, he slowly walks towards me. I stumble back, not sure of his motives, until I fall back against the mattress. His large hands then run up my arms, trailing over my throat before reaching my DD chest.

"For someone who's so small in stature, I would not have expected you to be so heavily endowed." He says, cupping me.

Shivers erupt from me, be it from pleasure or fear I'm not sure.

"What will you do to me?" I whisper.

"Not sure. I can smell that you're a virgin, so I don't know if I want to take that away just yet." He replies, continuing to fondle me.

I sigh. Well if this is how it ends, I guess it's not that bad. I stretch my arms above my head and arch my back a bit, causing Red to chuckle.

"Oh, princess, doing that will make me go at you harder." He says, smile evident in his tone.

I cock my head to the side, smirking. He gently starts to tug my shirt up when there is a sudden thunking noise from outside in the hallway. Red groans in annoyance and goes off to investigate. Opening the door, something bounds past him and up to me. I squeal as it prods at my legs, what the hell is that!?  
There are two sets of legs attached to each other, one for walking and one where the normal head/shoulders of someone would be. However...it's not trying to hurt me.  
I lean my hand down and it butts where it's head should be against my palm, almost asking for pets. I begin to stroke it, feeling the cold, almost marble like skin under my hands.

"That's a mannequin." Red explains.

"Oh?" I reply, watching the thing stand and bound over to Red.

"I usually use them and nurses to satisfy my needs, they're the only feminine creatures around here." He says.

"Needs?" I ask.

He turns his giant helmet towards me, "ones that you will soon be servicing, princess."

I look at the mannequin and how it is basically grinding itself on him, a pang of jealousy going through me. Wait...why am I jealous? Red says something in a low tone to the creature before it runs away.

"I've sent her to go get supplies for you; clothes, soap, toiletries and such." He says, walking towards me again.

He reaches down and, hooking his finger in the collar of my T-shrt, rips the fabric in half. I gasp as my chest is exposed to the cold air and I'm grateful that I'm wearing my cute Victoria's Secret black lace bra. Red chuckles as he admires my lingerie.

"Something wrong, Red?" I ask, feeling bold. Why am I so comfortable with him?

"Nothing at all, princess." He replies.

A black thing comes out from user his helmet and wanders across my chest, leaving a thin trail of...saliva?...in its wake. His large hands go to where his tongue was, grabbing and squeezing at my mounds. I groan and throw my head back, which I guess he took as an invitation for his tongue to mess with my mouth.

I squeak as he licks my lips and then forces me into a kiss. This isn't exactly how I pictured my first kiss. One of his hands then goes to my hips and yanks me down the bed, closer to him, and I feel a large bulge through my jeans and his apron.  
He withdraws his tongue and stands up, clutching my thighs.

"I want you so bad it hurts." He says.

"Are you gonna do anything about that?" I ask, sitting up.

"Not yet." He says, licking up the center of my breasts and up my throat.

The mannequin then bounds in the door, a bag of stuff around her top set of legs. She stops in front of me and I take the bag, letting her hop out. Digging inside, I see a couple shirts, jeans, pairs of undies and socks, shower stuff and some makeup and makeup remover.

"Thanks, Red." I say, looking up at him.

"It's nothing." He says, waving his hand nonchalantly.

"No," I say, reaching up to him, "I was brought here so you could kill me, and here you are taking care of me. Thank you." I tentatively kiss the side of his helmet.

His tongue comes out and runs along my cheek and, looking through the grating on the side of his helmet, I see one of his eyes. It's blood red.

"Get in the shower, princess, you've had a long day and need to sleep." He says, letting me get up.

I do as I'm told and am out of the shower in fifteen minutes. Inside the bathroom, I tug my hair into a bun on the top of my head and change into a black lacey nightgown. Huh, the mannequin must've thrown that in the bag unbeknownst to Red. Walking out, I see him sitting on the bed leaning his head against the wall. He must be asleep. Carefully so I don't wake him, I creep around to the other side of the bed and lay down.

"I'm not asleep, princess." He says.

I see the sparkle of one of his eyes flick to me. Smiling, I wiggle closer to him as he then lays down next to me.

"I like this." He says, fingering the strap of the nightgown.

"Thanks, the mannequin brought it." I reply, curling against him.

I hear him chuckle a little before I'm asleep.

I wake up to feel something large on me, and this thing is heavy. Opening my eyes, I see Red's arm across my hips and his head somewhat on my chest. Giggling to myself, I try to get up only to have him growl and hold me tighter. Alrighty then...

"Red?" I whisper.

He grunts a bit.

"Red? Wake up." I say, gently shaking his shoulder.

Another grunt. I sigh and turn my attention to his helmet. It has a series of leather buckles that hold it in place at the back of his head; so I guess he can remove it if he wants to. I finger the worn leather a little before I feel him chuckle against my breasts.

"What are you doing, princess?" He laughs.

"Why don't you take this off?" I ask him.

"My helmet? Why, it doesn't come off." He replies, getting off of me and sitting up.

"But it has buckles here, ones that I could undo." I say, reaching up to him.

"No." He says, holding my hand in his.

He suddenly swings his legs over the side of the bed and stands up.

"Stay here, I have business I need to take care of." He says, picking up his knife.

"When will you be back?" I ask.

"Later. But I'll send others to come and check on you." He replies, looking at me.

I pout a bit, not wanting to be left alone. Then, his tongue is in my mouth kissing me. After a minute or so, he pulls away, nods, and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**ERMAGERD! People seem to be reading this a lot more than I anticipated! Thanks, freinds! Also, lots of Becca/PH fluff in this chapter, just kind of building up their romance for when we find out who/what she is later on in the story.**

Chapter 3:

As the door shuts, I stand up and wander into the bathroom. Ugh, my hair looks pretty atrocious. I pull it out of the bun and let it hang down for a moment before securing it into a tighter bun again. Scavenging through the bag of stuff from the mannequin, I find some eyeliner and some mascara; guess I'll have to do without my Urban Decay Primer Potion for now.  
I focus on drawing along my lashes when there's a knock at the door.

"He sent me to keep you company." I hear a female voice call out.

I raise an eyebrow and, though still in my nightgown, look through the peep hole. Outside is a nurse with a bandaged face and a scantily clad figure. In one hand she carries another bag. Opening the door a crack, I peek out only to be greeted by her face right by my own. I squeal and jump back, allowing her to walk in.

"So you're the human that Kinks was talking about?" She asks, the bandages around her mouth moving slightly as she talks.

"Who?" I reply.

"The mannequin. She couldn't really introduce herself and she claimed that _He_ didn't make a proper introduction." The nurse explains, walking further into the room.

"But Red has only been gone a few minutes." I wonder.

"Yeah, but for some who knows why reason he's worried about you, but it won't stop him from going out to hunt. So he sent me here to keep you company. I'm Alona by the way, but my sisters call me Ali." She says, holding he hand out for me to shake.

"Rebecca, but my friends and family call me Becca. It's nice to meet you." I smile, grasping her hand in mine.

Her bandages crinkle in a smile, "were you just getting dressed?"

I look down at my pjs, "yeah, sorry. I wasn't expecting any visitors."

Ali squeals in excitement and then digs through her bag, extracting a tiny black piece of material, some black pumps, a flat iron, and a makeup bag.

"Whatcha got there, Ali?" I ask.

"I hope you don't mind, but I would LOVE to give you a makeover! Can I?"

She looks so hopeful that I can't say no, so I smile and nod. Within minutes, she has me in a black, long-sleeved mini dress with a low squared neckline and the black pumps. As she flat-iron curls my hair, I do my makeup with the new stuff she brought (how she got her hands on Urban Decay stuff I'm not sure).

"How do I look?" I ask once done.

She looks me up and down, "I'd fuck you."

Her comment sends us into a fit of giggles for a couple minutes before we settle down and start to talk.

"So why's Red all nice to me?" I ask, sitting opposite Ali on the bed.

"Dunno. He usually has two emotions; hunger and lust. Why he hasn't satisfied either on you is odd since he usually uses my sisters or mannequins."

I incline my head in understanding; I could sense that easily enough. We continue talking for who knows how long before Red barges in the door, relatively clean though he just went hunting and his knife in hand.

"Sir!" Ali exclaims, jumping up.

"Red!" I shout at the same time.

I bound over to him and wrap my arms around his torso in a hug, "I missed you."

His free hand wraps around my hip and settles right above my ass. The tip of the helmet rests on my shoulder as he looks at Ali.

"Did she keep you company?" He asks me, his deep voice rumbling through my belly.

"Yup, thanks for sending her." I reply, tipping his helmet more towards my face with a finger.

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone." Ali laughs, squeezing around Red to walk out the door.

Red walks us forward and shuts the door with the toe of his boot. Then, I get off of him, folding my hands in front of me and feeling silly for looking so needy.

"That's a nice dress on you, princess." He says, gently fondling my thigh.

"I have a name, you know." I state.

"I am aware, Rebecca." He pauses at my gasp, "I know a lot about you. I know that you just turned 18 last month and that your favorite color is torn between pink and blue. You have two best friends, Jessica and Rachel, and you have no experience when it comes to pleasing a man. I am a God here, therefore I am all-knowing."

My mouth hangs open. Huh, so he does know me pretty well.

"I suggest you shut that pretty mouth before I shut it for you." He chuckles.

I smirk and raise an eyebrow. Feeling bold, I smoosh myself against him and wrap my arms around his neck.

"You're right, I don't know what I'm doing when it comes to guys, but I'm willing to learn." I whisper, grinding my hips on him.

He groans and grabs a hold of my ass.

"Besides," I say, getting off of him and walking to the bed, swinging my hips a little more, "did you know that I was coming?"

"Sweetheart, I can _make_ you come easily." He replies.

I roll my eyes, "Not what I meant, Red."

He comes and flops himself on the mattress, using his tongue to pull me down on top of him. Sitting up so I stradle him, do I await his answer.

"No, I did not know you were to come here. But you do not hold the sin that everyone else here does, that's why I did not feel the need to kill you. However, the things I do want to do to you are rather sinful." He continues, pulling me down to him.

I lay there for a moment before I glance up at him. Huh, I can see the lower half of his face from this angle; nice chiseled jaw line and...oh he's got nice full lips.

"Red?" I ask.

"Hm?"

I move up him and move the helmet up a little bit before, tenatively pressing my mouth to his. I feel him stiffen for a moment before returning the kiss. After a moment or so, I pull away and see him smile; revealing all of his pointed teeth.

"Huh, you've won over the monsters and you've won over me, wonder what you're gonna do next?" He laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys! So I wasn't expecting this to get as many views as it is but OMG THANK YOU SO SUPER MUCH! I kinda freaked out when I saw all of the e-mail notifications I got on my phone last night. Oh, and I've heard mixed things as to where Silent Hill is located; I've heard Maine, I've heard Pennsylvania, and I've heard West Viginia. Obviously, I chose Maine because I used Wikepedia but it doesn't really matter that much considering Becca will be leaving Silent Hill within the next couple chapters anyway. I consider it more of a state of mind than a place, but whatever. **

**And without further adieu, here's chapter 4!**

Chapter 4:Other Guardians

Red had gone off to shower a couple minutes ago, leaving me alone on the bed. Laying on down, my stomach lets out a snarl. Well then...

"What's wrong?" Red asks as he walks out of the bathroom.

Looking up, I see him with a towel wrapped around his waist and his pale skin is now clean. Huh, his skin is is almost flawless but he obviously has scars out the wazoo, but a rather perfect complexion otherwise. I flip onto my belly to watch him.

"I'm hungry, but it's fine." I say, ogling him a bit.

"Oh yeah, I already ate but you actually eat _food_ food. Gimme a sec so I can get dressed and we can go out and get you something." He says.

He goes to pick up his butchers apron, dropping the towel all together. I advert my eyes from seeing his (rather nice) ass as the terry cloth falls to the floor.

"Can we find you jeans while we're out?" I ask.

"Do you really think that they make jeans for someone who's seven feet tall?" He asks.

I feel him behind me, laying on top of me propped up by his massive arms.

"Red, do you have pants on yet? And yes they do." I ask, my eyes closed.

"Would it offend you if I don't?" He whispers, the tip of his helmet resting on my shoulder.

"No, but I'm wearing a provocative dress and I know that you're promiscuous." I laugh, cracking an eye open.

His corded arms are on either side of my head and his bare chest is against my back. Turning so I'm on my back, I try to look down to see...and he most certainly does **_NOT_** have pants on!

"Red!" I exclaim.

"Yes?" I see the exposed part of his face from the angle he sits on me.

"Your apron?" I ask, shutting my eyes.

"What about it?"

My face has turned red, I can feel it getting hot, "shouldn't you have it on?"

"Maybe." He then lowers himself on me, kissing me.

"Red," I gasp.

"Shush, I'm not done." He replies, still kissing me but now holding my head.

"Your apron?"

"Later."

God he's pushy! I let him kiss me until I seriously need to breathe, then I pull away and gasp.

"Now, if you let me take your helmet off we could be doing this easier." I breathe.

He tilts his head to the side, contemplating it, before shaking his head. I roll my eyes and try to wiggle out from under him, but to no avail.

"Red!"

"Nope."

He settles himself on me and I feel something hard poke into my belly. Rolling my eyes again, I run my fingers up his back; but my stomach suggests otherwise.

"Alright, alright; let's go get you fed." Red laughs.

He stands and then walks to his apron, however he is not as shy as I am, and I get a nice eyeful of _everything_ before he covers up. Jesus, how does he have sex? He must kill whoever his lover is!

"You coming?" He asks, tying the strings around his neck.

I nod and stand, following him. The heels Ali gave me are rather huge, so I can't walk very fast but neither can Red, so this shouldn't be that much of an issue. He grabs the knife, and we begin our trek out of the hotel.

We walk about the town, ash clinging to my dress but seemingly avoiding Red altogether. He holds my small hand in his and we eventually make it to a general store. I start to go in when he suddenly, yanks me back towards him.

"What?" I ask.

He holds up a hand to silence me and I start to hear thumping from inside the store. I cling to red, allowing him to draw me close and hold his knife at the ready. Then, a huge...what _IS_ that!? comes bursting from inside. I squeal and cringe to Red as the creature then looks at us.

"Arthur, Leila, you had us scared for a second." Red says, gently rubbing my lower back to calm me down.

I look out from under Red's arm to see the creature fully. It's a man...mostly with a woman fused/strapped to his back. It has normal male legs but it's hands are large clubs while the woman's hands are tied infront of the man's face. Her feet are up in the air, bent at the knee with balerina-like black heels on.

"You have a human?" The man says, walking towards us.

"Let me see!" The female half exclaims.

The being turns to the side so both halves can see me. The female side then gasps, smiling at me.

"Well aren't you cute? Has He done the dirty with you yet?" She asks.

"Leila!" Red shouts.

"She has a valid point though. Has he, little human?" The male part says, turning his gaze to me.

I shake my head and they both smile.

"Becca, this is one of the two Siams in Silent Hill; this one is Arthur and Leila." Red explains, clutching me close once again.

"Nice to meet you." I say, giving the creature a tenative smile.

"Wow, she's not afraid of us? And you haven't fucked her brains out yet? Why are you here, Becca?" Leila demands, surprised.

"I was brought here as a sacrifice to Red, but he obviously didn't kill me so here I am."

Both of the Siams' heads cock to the side, surprised.

"Are you without sin?" Arthur asks.

I shrug and Red gives him a pointed look.

"You should find Valtiel, Sir. Perhaps he could explain as to why she's here and you don't feel the need to rape then eat her." The Siam continues.

Red scoffs a bit, "He doesn't talke to me and you all know that."

My stomach snarls and everyone looks at me.

"Right, food. See you around?" Red says.

"Of course. Oh, and Becca, if you happen to be out here without the Executioner on you, just call us and we'll come guard you; be it from other monsters or the Church." Arthur explains, getting ready to stomp away.

"Thanks, it was nice meeting the two of you!" I reply as they walk off.

As their mammoth form disappears into the fog, I turn to give Red a quizzical look.

"What?" He asks, walking us into the store.

"Who's Valtiel?" I wonder, going over to some carrots.

"My brother, the angel of Silent Hill."

I turn to look at him, carrying carrots and ranch dressing, "Do you not like him?"

Red shrugs, "I have no need for him and he has no need for me. That is it."

"But you're brothers." I prod, now putting a plethora of food in a bag.

His massive shoulder shrug again and as my back is turned, I roll my eyes.

"You seem to like to do that."

I turn my head over my shoulder, "What?"

"Roll your eyes at me."

"I don't do it out of spite, it's just a habit."

"Well unless you want to be punished I suggets you stop."

I freeze. What does he mean by "punish"? Like, ripping my spine out or...?

"What kind of punishment?" I ask, collecting my bag and walking up to him.

I hear a low chuckle from under the helmet and that's all the encouragement I need to make sure I only roll my eyes when we're alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**EEEEE! So sorry that I didn't update yesterday, homework, chores and work happened. But here's Chapter 5 :) And WOAH SWITCHING POVs IN THIS CHAPTER? CRAZINESS!**

Chapter 5: Red Lady

Our days continue in the same basic fashion; Red goes out during the morning to hunt while I pick up our room, another monster comes to keep me company, and when Red comes back we relax and cuddle to repeat the process the next day. Waking up here on my tenth day, Red snores slightly beside me. I still don't understand why he doesn't let me take his helmet off, he hasn't even told me why. Stretching, I let out a small yawn which somehow wakes him up.

"Morning, princess." He says, pulling me closer with his massive arms.

"Good morning." I reply.

He snuggles next to me for a moment until both of us, which is strange because I can't usually hear what he does, hear something. It's...footsteps and...crying.

"Red?" I wonder.

He looks perplexed as well and stands, walking to the window. I follow him as he pulls back the curtains a bit to spy a small boy walking down the road. He looks about eight years old and is holding his arms like he's trying to keep warm.

"What's he doing?" I ask.

"He's an exile, a child not wanted by the cult. When there's someone like that, the elders banish them from their sect. The person then is usually a sacrifice for me but when it's a child, I just let the other monsters get it." He explains, going back to bed.

I take a moment to process this, "WHAT!?"

He stops and turns, "what?"

"How can you just let that poor child die out there?" I cry, motioning to the window.

"Children are without sin until they reach the age of fourteen or so, that's when they start doing stupid things that make them sinful."

I am positively FUMING at this point, storming into the bathroom to speedily get ready.

"Where are you going?" Red asks.

"To get that boy and make sure he's safe!" I exclaim.

"You most certainly are not!"

"Fuck you! Why should another innocent being be killed?"

"Because he is not yours to save!"

"Maybe that's the reason I was brought here; not to be your girlfriend or whatever the hell I am to you, or to be your sacrifice, maybe I'm here to save that kid!"

Red groans as I tug my short over my head and fix my bun. I grab a gun and then walk out the door, slamming it. Practically running down the hallway, I make it outside just in time to see an Armless man, Nico, going after the boy. The child screams and fall backwards onto his butt, trying to get away.

"Nico!" I call.

The Armless man looks at me and smiles as much as his disfigured face can allow.

"Becca, nice to see you out and about this early. What can I do for you?" He asks.

"The child is not your prey." I state, moving my hand towards my gun which I hid at the base of my back.

The monster starts to protest then thinks better of it, hobbling away. Once his figure has fully disappeared into the fog do I turn my attention to the boy.

"Hey." I say, keeping my voice low.

He looks at me with red and puffy eyes and a tear streaked face. Tentatively, he wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his way too big hoodie.

"I'm Becca, what's your name?" I continue, crouching down.

"Tumos." He says, lower lip quivering in fear, "are you gonna eat me?"

"No no, sweetie. Actually, are you hungry? We can get you some food if you'd like." I reply, holding out my hand.

He still looks terrified of me but takes my hand anyway. I help him stand and the two of us make our way to the general store.

**Red's POV**

I can't believe she stormed out like that! How dare she! I pound my fists on my helmet a bit in anger, stopping when the ringing gets too annoying.  
And she's not just my girlfriend she's...I don't know...more. Groaning, I get dressed and grab my knife, walking outside to get Becca. Where did she...?

"Oh damn it all!" I shout, not seeing her or the boy anywhere.

Lifting my head up, I sniff the air, trying to find where the humans went, when I detect something else. Something...Valtiel.

"Where are you, Valtiel? I know you're here." I call.

There's silence, then, "Brother."

I turn to see him walking out of an alleyway. His masked head is stitched with a crude representation of a face and his small form twitches as he walks towards me.

"Why are you here, Valtiel?" I ask.

"The girl, Rebecca. She's one of us." He says.

I feel an eyebrow raise, "how so?"

"Have you read up on the myths of the Otherworld and the deities of the church?"

I scoff at him.

"Well, though I am the angel and you are the Executioner, there is another angel who is supposed to be with us. She is your wife, the Red Lady just like you are called the Red Pyramid."

"What do you mean?"

"The Red Lady is the protector of the innocent and the maternal figure of the other beings. She is your Rebecca." Valtiel says, "haven't you felt a strange draw to her? Not one of your typical urges but one that says that she is yours? A need to dominate her and to have her dominate you?"

I feel myself nodding before I can stop myself.

"That's because she IS yours, Brother. She is to be your bride, that's why she doesn't fear you and wants to see your face."

I cock my head, slightly confused.

"Come, we have to find her so you can claim what's yours." Valtiel says, going past me.

I sigh and follow him.

**Becca's POV**

Tumos sits against the wall, eating his pudding. As we walked, it turns out that he is eight years old and the reason he was banished was because he refused to ostracize another kid in the sect like everyone else. Instead, he felt bad for the kid and tried to befriend him. Theeeeen he was banished.

"Can I eat some more?" He asks suddenly.

"Of course, sweetie, just don't eat too much or you'll get sick." I reply as he gets up to get another pudding.

"You want one, Becca?" He holds out a chocolate one to me.

I smile, "sure."

He hands the cup to me along with a spoon from a package we had opened earlier. Then, instead of sitting in his spot against the wall again, he sits himself next to me. He tears though this one and then suddenly cringes towards me.

"What's up, Tumos?" I ask.

Then I hear it. It's the thump, thump, schreeeech that I heard when I first came here. It's getting closer. I stand and push Tumos behind me right as Red throws the doors open, someone else close behind him.

"Hop off, Red!" I shout.

He drops the knife with a clang and starts to walk towards me. Tumos whimpers and clutches my leg tighter. I draw my gun; he will NOT come near Tumos with the intent of killing him nor will he drag me away! Then, before I can even process what's happening, Red reaches behind his head and I hear the buckles from the helmet moving.

"What are you-?" Before I can even finish my sentence; the helmet is off, on the floor, and we're kissing.

My eyes pop open wide and I freeze for a second before kissing him back, shutting my eyes. The gun falls from my hand, forgotten, and Tumos backs up a bit in confusion. My head has to be up at a rather strange angle since Red is so much taller than me but, this isn't _totally_ unpleasant. One of his huge hands goes to cup my head while the other pulls my hips against his by grabbing my ass, forcing me to feel another certain _appendage_ grow hard. I hold him close until I have to pull away.

"Never run away again." He says, kissing my ear.

"Mmm-hmm, you got it." I reply, finally opening my eyes.

Well S_HIT_, he's gorgeous! His jaw bone is strong and his cheeks are high and somewhat sculpted, giving his face a rather angular shape. However, his chin is slightly squared off so that kind of rounds his face out a little bit. His nose is bigger, but fits his face and his lips are delightfully full and sculpted. His black hair is odd, running down the enter of his head in what looks to be a braid; literally, there is no hair on either side of his head, it's just that braid. Yet, his blood red eyes catch my attention, wide and concerned.

**Red's POV**

She's not saying anything. _She's not saying anything._ Am I hideous? I've never actually taken the helmet off before, mostly because I didn't know there were buckles before she mentioned it her first day here. I swallow hard.

"Becca?" I whisper.

"Shush and let me look at you." She says, holding one of her delicate fingers to my mouth.

She gazes at me for a while, her hazel eyes not revealing much. Suddenly, she leans up against me, making so her lips are right by my ear and her curves are forced against me in the most torturous way.

"When we get home, I expect this apron of yours to come off _immediately_. We clear?" She whispers.

I blink in shock, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." She says, now turning her attention to the boy.

The child is hiding off against one of the racks off food, eyes huge with fear and confusion.

"Tumos, come here, Red won't hurt you." Becca coos, kneeling down to his level.

The child looks at me warily. Then, I kneel next to Becca and hold my hand out, "Come here, son, I'm not gonna hurt you, promise."

"Pinky swear?' He asks suddenly.

I chuckle inwardly; I had never known what that was until Becca came. She promises everything that way, "Pinky promise."

Tumos comes closer and then lays his small hand in mine. He looks to Becca who nods in encouragement and only then does he walk close enough for me to see him eye-to-eye.

"I'm Red; I see you've met my wife." I say to him.

Becca gasps and shoots me an incredulous look before I smile and raise an eyebrow at her. Then, she nuzzles my throat, happy.

"I hate to break up this little family gathering, but the Cult will be out scavenging soon."

The three of us turn to Valtiel. Tumos gasps and wraps his tiny hands around my neck in shock, burrowing his head in my shoulder in fear. Becca grasps my other hand in a vice-grip, frightened as well.

"Becca, Tumos, meet my brother Valtiel." I say, standing up and holding the child close to me.

Valtiel bows a bit and then all of us hear shuffling outside. Humans.

"Take him home, I'll take care of them." I say, handing Tumos to Becca and leaning down to get my helmet.

With Valtiel's help, the pyramid is back on my face, "Go!"

"But they'll kill us and you!" Becca cries.

I start to say something when Valtiel cuts in, "I am the angel of Silent Hill, sweetheart. This makes me have a mental connection with all beings here and I've already sent for the nearest Siam."

As if on cue large thunking is heard. We walk outside to see Arthur and Leila, ready to escort Becca and Tumos.

"Be careful." She says, turning to me and kissing my shoulder before running off to the Siam.

Their forms disappear into the fog just as the humans come towards us.

"Brother?" I look to Valtiel.

"Brother." He replies.

**Becca's POV**

Arthur and Leila are dears walking us through the streets until we get close to the hotel. Suddenly, the two of them stop.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"There's another presence." They say in unison.

Suddenly, a gunshot rings out against the silence and hits Arthur in his right arm. Tumos gasps and clutches me tighter as the Siam groans and falls down as the one legs collapses. This gives me a view of a man with a shotgun across the street, hidden by the fog because of his grey attire.

"Don't move, demon!" He shouts at me, "Put the child down!"

I clutch Tumos tighter and shake my head, shifting the child to my left arm. The man then shoots again and, out of some weird urge, I raise my hand up and the bullet is deflected. Both of us gasp as we see a shimmery barrier around me.

"The Red Lady." The man says, breathless.

I cock my head to the side to see the bloodied vines that I've seen in some of the rooms in the hospital come from the ground and come up my feet. Gasping, I allow them to cover my legs, torso, some of my chest, and my head before they suddenly 'poof' away. In their wake, however, I'm wearing a dark red gown with a sweetheart neckline and a corset with a skirt the flows out from a V shapped bodice (imagine Sleeping Beauty's dress for the bodice shape). My hair is also different, instead of a bun it is in spiral curls with some pinned back with the rest hanging down.

"Huh." Just as I start to return my attention to the man, I see a spear get thrown at him.

There's a sickeningly wet 'spluch' at the spear drives home in the man's head, but he's dead so what do I care. Instead, I turn my attention to Arthur and Leila.

"Shhh, shhh, I got you." I coo, putting Tumos down and kneeling.

I hold the creature's massive arm on my lap as it whimpers, trying to figure out how to fix it. Suddenly, black light goes from my hands to the arm, making the wound close and the shell be forced out.

"How did I...?" I wonder.

I hear more footsteps and start to worry, at least until Tumos shouts, "Red!" My head turns to see the Executioner and Valtiel walking towards us but as soon as they see where we are, come at us in a run. Before I can figure out what's happening, Red has me off the ground and in his arms, twirling me around while Valtiel helps Arthur and Leila up.

"Red, what-?" I ask.

"You are the Red Lady, you are my bride."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys so Red and Becca are finally going to go at it so if you're not into hard and raunchy sex, then I suggest you skip this chapter. Other than that, enjoy.**

Chapter 6:Throes of Passion

As we walk back into the hotel, I balance Tumos on my left hip and hold Red with my free hand. The child had fallen asleep after we got Arthur and Leila up and moving again, so I guess his sleepiness _is_ understandable because he has been through a lot in the past few hours. Walking up to the second story, Red tightens his hold on my hand as we get closer to our room.

"What do we do with him?" Red asks, motioning to Tumos whose head is now laying on my shoulder.

"I'll take him and watch over him. We'll be in the room across the hall." Valtiel says, holding his gloved arms out.

I tentatively hand him Tumos and watch as the child settles into the monster's arms instantly. Then, Valtiel leads them into the room directly across from mine and Red's. As their door shuts, we go into our room with me leading the way. As Red walks in, I hear the rustle of fabric and the clang of his helmet as he shuts the door. ** (A/N and we now get into the sex scene-ish)**

"Undressed already?" I ask, stretching my arms above my head.

"You said immediately." He replies, coming up behind me.

He tilts my head back with a finger as his other arm wraps around my hips, his hand going right between my thighs. I lean up to kiss him as he fondles me through the fabric of my dress.

"Red, I-" I gasp.

"I know, I know, are a virgin. We'll go slow, promise." He replies, turning me around and taking my hand.

He wraps my fingers around his length and both of us groan at the contact, Red's eyes rolling back in pleasure. Well then! My fingers can't even wrap around him completely he's so wide and he's probably as thick as my wrist...but I guess considering how tall and muscular he is; he isn't totally out of proportion. Suddenly, I find myself incredibly turned on by him, be it by his noises he's making or by just looking at how he reacted when I touched him, I'm not sure.

"Let me get you out of this." He says, pressing me against him and using his free hand to unbutton the dress.

The way he has me pressed forced my hand to stroke down his cock, which makes both of us shiver. Soon, I feel the dress become loose around my bust, the only thing holding it up is how we're pressed to each other. Red backs away just a bit to allow the scarlet fabric to pool around my feet, however when I go to smoosh myself back against him he holds me back.

**Red's POV**

She's stunning! Her breasts, which I knew were large already because of how we sleep, but to see them out and to know that I'm the only one who gets to see them is a total aphrodisiac. Her undies have changed into some seriously hot black lace ones, and I can smell how aroused she is. Oh hell yes!

"Red?" She asks, trying to cover herself up.

"Don't you dare." I command, grabbing her hands, "Go get on the bed, my little princess."

She gives me a sly look and does as she's asked, sitting on the edge. She tucks her hands under her thighs and she looks nervous. I walk to her and kiss her, trying to make her loosen up. Which doesn't take as long as I would have thought because soon she's clawing at my chest to bring me closer.

"Get on all fours, sweetheart." I say, nibbling on her lower lip.

She gasps out an "okay" before doing as I asked. Shit, I could take her just like that! No...no, no, no, this is her first time so I better make it enjoyable and long. I get on the bed next to her, wrapping my one arm around her waist while my other hand goes straight between her thighs to her clit. She bucks around my hand, surprised.

"This okay?" I ask, gently rubbing her.

"Mmm, yeah, this is good." She moans.

Hm, that works. She is _so_ wet, a damp spot already appearing on her panties.

"Tell me, princess?" I ask, moving my hand from her waist to her breasts.

"Yeah?" She's breathless.

"How do you make yourself come? You masturbate do you not?"

That turns her on more, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I need to make you come harder than when you finish yourself." My hand grabs at her mounds.

She moans a little, almost tentatively, and backs herself into my hand. I feel myself smirk in response and grab her once more before moving up to grab a handful of her chestnut hair. Gently, I tug her head back and lean towards her.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?" I ask, kissing her ear.

She nods, panting a little.

"You have to beg, baby."

She groans in frustration, "What are you going to do to me?"

"There we go. First, I'm going to take these little panties off and put you so your ass is in the air, eating you from behind. Do you want to know what's next?"

"Yes please." She groans again.

I smile, enjoying this erotic torture. "Once you get close to coming, I'm going to turn you onto your back and eat you that way."

Her arousal skyrockets, I can smell it and feel it under my fingers.

"Oh, God yes." She moans, her arms starting to shake a little.

"Good, because I don't intend on stopping."

I then go through with exactly as I said, moving her so her head is on the pillows and her legs are closer to her chest. Then, I slowly pull the black lace from her behind. Huh, I had no idea she shaved everywhere; but this way I can see that she's glistening.

**Becca's POV**

Why did he stop!? I pant hard and clutch at the sheets, waiting for him to continue. In this position, I feel so exposed, everything is on display.

"Huh, I dunno, babe. You're pretty wet now, I can probably make you come with my hand." Red says.

I look back at him and whimper, which causes him to smile. Then, before I can even register what he's doing, his hands grab my ass and his tongue is right at my opening. I shout in surprise before his tongue does wicked things to my core. His hands are kind of rough on my ass, but oh goodness, with what his mouth is able to do I don't think I care a whole hell of a lot.

"Yesyesyesyesyes..." I feel myself moan as he hits a certain spot in me.

I feel my legs trying to stiffen up, which I guess he can too because he then has me on my back with his head between my thighs. His arms fold under my knees and rest on my lower belly, holding me in place. One of ym hands goes to hold his head in place, causing his red eyes to look up at me with an erotic glitter.

"Red, I-" I don't even get to finish because the next thing I know, I'm screaming his name from my orgasm.

Woah, I've never been a screamer...that was...exhilarating. I pant and run my one hand through my hair and ease up on my other hand. My thigh still tremble from the after effects, but he slowly licks up the center of me and then gets on his knees.

"Wow." I breathe.

"Better?" He asks, wiping his lower lip with his thumb.

I nod, "better."

He leans down, kissing me hard and I can taste myself on his tongue. Huh, every time I've read about this I thought it would be weird but, it really isn't. Then, I'm the first one to pull away, scrambling out from under him and pushing him on his back.

"What are you doing, Becca?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Returning the favor." I reply, leaning down and wrapping my fingers around his shaft.

He throws his head back with a hiss, cords in his neck popping out because of the strain. Feeling bold, I move my hand up and down and after he groans a bit more do I finally lick him. His eyes shoot open in shock and seeing his face, I take the head of him in my mouth.

"Oh _shit_, Becca." He groans, grabbing a handful of my hair and gently forcing my head down.

I continue to pump with my hand and bob my head. After a bit, I try something a little different. His eyes had closed a little under a minute ago, but they pop open once I start to deep-throated him.

"Rebecca!" He exclaims.

I look up at him and make my eyes big and innocent. He smiles and then throws his head back.

"I'm gonna come, baby." He warns.

Does he think that will deter me? Silly man. Then, he jerks while his hips buck under me, hot liquid shooting to the back of my throat. I swallow rope after rope of him, until his twitches finally subside. Smiling, I sit up.

"Better?" I ask.

"Better." He chuckles.

I feel a smug smile on my face as I move to sit on his belly, straddling him. His large hands grab my hips as I start to slowly grind him.

"This would be better if I was inside you, baby." He says, lifting me up a little.

I nod, drawing a shaky breath before moving so he slides in me.

**Red's POV**

I groan in pleasure at how tight she is, at least until I encounter her virginal barrier. Looking at her, her eyes are closed, not tightly but closed nonetheless, and she has sucked her belly in.

"This is gonna hurt." I say, waiting for her okay.

She nods and I break through. A small squeak comes from her mouth and reflex tears fall down her cheeks. I feel something warm on my thighs and see the blood from the breaking.

"Gimme a sec." She says, placing her hands on my pecs and leaning forward slightly.

My brow furrows, concerned, and I gently massage her belly. It takes her a few minutes, but then the tension leaves her inner muscles and she gently grinds on me. I moan and clutch her hips.

"Red?" She asks.

I look up at her to see those hazel eyes questioning.

"Can I be on bottom since I don't know what I'm doing?" She wonders.

I cock my head to the side, most of the women I've fucked haven't wanted bottom but whatever. Sitting up, I flip her onto her back and pull out a bit before driving right back in deep. She throws her head back and claws at my shoulder blades, locking her legs around my back.

"Better?" I ask, repeating the process.

"Yes." She gasps, meeting my thrusts my grinding her hips.

Smiling, I pick up the pace. Before long, her legs lock up.

"Faster, Red!" She exclaims.

Well she doesn't have to tell me twice. I pound into her harder and faster and then she's screaming from her orgasm, myself not far behind. We're panting hard, but both of us are smiling. Huh, I'm not a virgin but never have I ever had sex with someone I've loved...until now.

**Becca's POV**

I seriously question whether I can walk, but other than that I think I'm okay. Red's eyes are bright, looking at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asks, laying on me and brushing my cheek with his thumb.

"Yes, Red. I'll be sore tomorrow but I'm wonderful. Well..." I trail off and look at him from the corner of my eye.

"What?" He replies, suddenly frightened.

"Once I can feel my legs, can we shower?"

He sighs, allowing his head to droop onto my bust.

"Yes, yes of course, my sweet. Whatever you'd like."

**A/N:So I've waited to write this chapter for a couple of days but I didn't want to introduce the characters and have them go at it in like three chapters. So I waited for six :P but whatevs, the story will continue to have a plot, it won't just be porn I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Once again, work caught up to me. THEREFORE, I'm going to try to make this chapter longer. This one is going on about how much power Becca has over Red (remember how all her normally does is eat and rape, no self-control? yeah that's going to show, Becca's got him whipped!) and how she gets home. There's more Becca/Red fluff/sex. Rates and reviews are my best friends :)**

Chapter 7:Reflections and Home

I wake up to feel Red's head resting on my bust, himself still totally asleep. Opening my eyes, I look down at him...and why are we?...oh SHIT!

"We had sex!" I whisper to myself.

Do I regret this? I flop my head back onto the pillows, running my fingers through my hair. No, I don't regret what we did, though mom and dad are going to have a cow when I get home. I actually wonder when I will get home, I kinda need to finish school.

"Morning." Red yawns.

I look down at him to see his pointed teeth showing in a smile.

"Morning." I reply, smiling at him.

"You sore?" He asks, sitting up.

I move about experimentally; I feel like my joints haven become unhinged a little but that's it.

"I don't think so." I say, gazing at him.

"Well that's good. Come on, you said you wanted a shower last night." He stands and holds his hand out to me.

I sit up and there's a small pinch in my lower belly, so I guess I am kind of sore. Smiling, I take his hand as he leads us into the bathroom. Wait, Red hasn't seen himself yet! Walking into the tiled room, I stop in front of the mirror which causes him to as well.

"What?" He asks.

I point to the mirror and he looks, gasping. He lets go of my hand and touches his face, examining himself.

"What do you think?" I ask him, pressing myself to his side and running my fingers along his pecs.

"I don't know. I mean...what do you think?" He asks, looking down at me.

"What do I think? Red, what does it matter what I think?"

"Because I don't know if how I look is attractive and I feel that I would be doing you an injustice if I were hideous while you're gorgeous." His eyes have grown wide, frightened.

He's actually nervous that I don't find him attractive!

"Red," I start, pulling his head down to mine, "you are the bravest and most ferocious man I ever have had the pleasure to know. I found you handsome even with your helmet on and even when it caused you to take up more that your fair share of the bed. Now, I get to actually kiss you without the fear of getting tetanus. You are handsome and I wouldn't have you any other way; even though you still take up more than your fair share of the bed."

I kiss him in reassurance. He holds me close and he returns the kiss, making sure he doesn't intentionally seduce me like he normally does with his kisses. I'm the first to pull away, smiling up at him.

"Okay?" I ask.

"Okay." He replies, reaching into the wide shower and turning on the water.

The shower roars to life and the bathroom almost instantly fills with steam. Red then scoops me up and carries me under the stream, making me squeal in shock a bit. After my initial shock wears off, I lean my head back into the water, getting my hair drenched and causing it hang off of my head.

"Have I told you how much I love your hair?" Red asks, placing me on my feet.

"No, but you play with it a lot so I assumed as much." I reply, smoothing my hair back.

My eyes flick up to him to see his head thrown back under the water, smiling. His large hands rest on my hips and clutch me to him.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head and continues to smile; he must like the feel of the water on his bare face. Well then. Smirking to myself, I grab the bottle of soap that I know he uses (simply because it doesn't have girly lettering or name on it) and pour some in my hands, creating a lather. His head turns down as soon as I smooth my hands over his pecs.

"What are you doing, princess?" He asks, a sly smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Washing you." I reply, smiling back.

His thumbs massage small circles on my hips as I continue on bathing him, working my way downwards. Getting to his feet...what the...?

"Do you have an extra toe or am I seeing things?" I ask, looking up.

"No, you're right; I have twelve toes instead of ten. I also have 40 teeth instead of 32, but that's only in the back of my mouth." Red explains, fisting my hair a little.

Hm, odd; but then again he isn't human, no matter how much he may look like he his. Turning my attention back to his feet, they look normal when just glancing at them, which is probably why I never noticed that he has an extra toe on each foot. It's the smallest one there, next to what would normally be the smallest toe on any other human.

"What about your teeth?" I ask, now finished washing him and standing up.

He rolls his eyes and scoops me up, my legs on either side of him with his hands holding me by my ass. Moving so I'm in a corner of the shower, he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Huh, even though he eats raw meat and drinks blood, nothing has stained his choppers; in fact, they're probably more white than my own teeth. Sitting up a little so I can see that in the back of his mouth, the part you wouldn't typically see when he smiles, he has the teeth grow in rows much like that of a shark.

"Fascinating..." I mutter.

He smiles and his tongue wraps around my right hand. I shiver in delight, thinking of all the wonderful things that tongue has done to me within the past couple days. Control yourself, Becca, you're still sore.

**Red's POV**

I feel Becca's body shiver against me and her slit become wet. Huh, she wants more sex does she? Most normal people would find that my body is so different a turn off, but she seems to be the total opposite. "Fascinating", I wish she would say that again, all breathless and hot. I withdraw my tongue from her fingers and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"No." She lies, smiling at me.

I smirk and, making sure she's balanced on the wall and held up by my left hand, slide my other hand between her thighs.

"Really? Because you're awful wet, sweetheart." I continue, stroking her.

"Nope, totally fine." She replies, moaning a bit and throwing her head back, grinding herself into my hand.

Slowly, I insert a finger and elicit a groan from her. "You sure?" I ask again.

She nods her head, her flesh becoming hot from my advances. Then, I withdraw and leave her sagging.

"Hey!" She squeals, her brow furrowing in annoyance.

"You said you were fine." I reply, shrugging.

I can feel her stare as I set her on her feet and start to wash her. I however, start at her feet, taking extra time to massage the soles of them and try to build up her anticipation. Moving up her legs, she switches from one foot to the next, impatient.

"What?" I ask as I reach her belly, standing up.

"I am all hot and bothered and you just stopped!" She exclaims.

I laugh, not once have I had a woman _demand_ that I pleasure her; it's usually the other way around. I continue to chuckle as I hold her against my chest, washing her back.

"If you don't I will." She says.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I ask, now confused.

"You asked last night if I masturbated, yes?" Becca continues, now finding sudden fascination with her nails.

"Will you be using your fingers or mine?" I reply, a dark smile playing on my features.

"Mine." She states.

My jaw drops in shock. Which I guess is what she wanted because she rinses off, speed washes her hair, then gets out. Shaking myself out of my stupor, I do the same and turn the water off, following her into our room and not caring about the water dripping off of me and onto the carpet. She tugs her hair into a tight French Braid and she flops herself on the bed, the comforter still on the floor from last night.

**Becca's POV**

Laying down, I spread my legs open and bend them, my knees up in the air.

"Don't you dare." Red says, erotic hunger glittering in his crimson eyes.

"What?" I reply, using one hand to grab at my breast.

"That's my job." He growls, stepping closer.

I roll my eyes and slowly trail my fingers of my opposite hand down my belly, keeping eye contact with Red.

"No." He snarls.

My fingers find my clit and I gasp, arching up from the mattress. Then, before I can even react, Red has me pinned down with his mouth on mine and his hands on me. He pulls away and then trails hot, open-mouthed kisses down my torso and eventually to my slit.

"'At a boy." I whisper, grabbing his head and pulling him closer.

He growls against my clit, shoving his tongue deeper. I moan more, arching into him and letting his hands claw at my thighs. Then, I'm coming hard; so hard that I feel like both my jaw will crack from screaming and my spine will snap from arching backwards.

"Red..." I pant, letting his hands go up my torso to my chest.

His fingers aren't gentle and...why is he still sucking?...oh my God!

"Red!" I shout again, going off of my second orgasm.

Shit, this is angry sex, not what we had last night; hell this is a good old fashioned fuck! His hands grab at my breasts, kneading and pinching as he hums a little bit, satisfied.

**Red's POV**

I feel bad that I'm not making love to her and instead this is more angry sex, but she was kind of asking for it. I shove my tongue deeper, her screams egging me on and making me hard. That's it, come for me again, princess. After her fourth do I finally pull back, leaving a hickey on her thigh and kissing her belly. I chuckle at her face, her mouth is open and she's panting heavily.

"I can't feel my toes." She mutters.

"You can't?" I ask, chuckling a little more.

"Nope. Can't feel my legs either. Red, you've killed me and you have to find a place to put my body." She sighs, finally looking at me and sliding her hand down my chest.

I smile at her, kissing up from her belly to her chin. Getting up to her level, she reaches down and takes my cock in her small hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask, covering her fingers with my own.

"Relieving you considering you've been hard since my first orgasm." She replies, starting to pump.

Fuck! I groan and kiss her mouth, hard. Pulling away and looking at her through half shut eyes, I see her smile.

"You want me to squeeze a little harder?" She asks, a mischievous glitter in her eyes.

I nod and she does. Fuckfuckfuckfuck! I come in her hand, most of it landing on her lower belly. Wait...she's not stopping...oh the little bitch! My head falls into the hollow of her throat, my groans and breathing seemingly very loud.

"You gonna make me come more than once?" I gasp against her skin.

"Mmm-hmmm, you know it." She says, drawing another out of me.

Her thighs are covered with me and holy hell is it hot. I'm gasping as her one hand continues to jerk me off while the other holds my head against her.

"Babe, you gotta stop." I groan.

"Why?" She asks, "I am not doing a good job?"

I roll my eyes in exasperation, "No, it's because I want inside of you, that's why."

She slows and then stops and before she can question it, I pull back and then bury myself in her. Oh god she's so tight! Pounding into her, my head returns to her throat while her fingers leaves scratches across my back. I smile a bit...wonder if she?...gently, I graze my teeth across her neck.

**Becca's POV**

I gasp, feeling the sharp point of his fangs sliding across my skin. Holy shit, _please_ bit me!

"Bite me, Red!" I gasp.

His head stills (though his hips do not) and he starts to nibble along my neck up to my ear. Getting to a particular spot on my throat, I gasp and my legs stiffen, my orgasm (how the hell am I still coming?) close but not quite.

"There! There!" I shout, urging his head back to that particular spot.

He smiles and I feel quite a few points pierce my skin. Screaming, I come and upon hearing me, he does too. After however long, both of us still but Red doesn't pull out.

"Red? You gotta get up or I this will dry and be super annoying to wash off." I say, remembering the semen on my thighs and belly.

"One second." He says, settling himself before getting up.

He walks into the bathroom and returns with a damp washcloth. Sitting next to me, he wipes off his mess from me and himself before laying on me again. I stroke his head and the scratches I left on his back.

"I feel like we're newly-weds." I mutter.

"What? With our constant sex?" Red replies, not even looking up.

I nod and he smiles against my still flushed skin.

"Good, because once you graduate college I plan on marrying you." He says, settling down, folding his hands under my waist.

I pause, "Really?"

He looks up at me with a bewildered look on his face, "Of course! Just because the old mythology says we're married doesn't mean we automatically are! I plan on making you go through some type of a ceremony."

I blink a couple times then smile at him before sighing, content. We lay like this for probably thirty minutes before Red gets up, rinses off in the shower and then I do the same. Walking out of the bathroom again, I see that my red gown had changed into a red long-sleeved T-shirt and black pants with black ankle boots with about a two inch heel. I look at Red, who is putting on his apron while I put on the new outfit, before we head over to the next room to see Valtiel and Tumos.

"Guys?" I call, opening the door.

"Lady!" Tumos exclaims, getting up from his perch on the bed and running to me.

He jumps into my arms, hugging me. Then, upon seeing Red, reaches for him as well. I hand the squirming 8-year old to the Executioner who wonders how to hold him for a second before Tumos settles against his chest. Turning my attention to Valtiel, I see his masked face somewhat in a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just humorous to see my brother, the big bad Executioner of Silent Hill, have a paternal side. But enough of me laughing, I have things to explain to the two of you." The Angel says, motioning to the main part of the room.

Red and I walk in, him sitting on the floor next to the wall and me sitting to his left while Valtiel sits on the bed. He then pulls out a map from the bedside table and pulls it open for us to see. It's a map of the town and the surrounding areas, nice.

"Now, this is Toluca Lake and here," Valtiel points to a large-ish building on the shore opposite Silent Hill, "is the Lakeview Hotel. I have found that since it is far enough away from Silent Hill, you, Miss Rebecca, could use it as a way to get back home. I can teach you a simple spell if need be."

"Lady, don't leave!" Tumos suddenly exclaims, getting off of Red and clinging onto me.

I gasp and then try to quiet his sobs by rubbing his back ans smoothing his hair.

"If the hotel will be my vantage point, that will be where the children stay; as in all of the ones I rescue." I say, looking Valtiel straight where his eyes would be.

Both Red and him look at me, contemplating what to do. Then, Red nods.

"We'll go there now, you do need to get home." Red says, standing and going to fetch his helmet.

Picking up Tumos, the four of us leave the inn.

It's about two hours later before we reach the shoreline of the coast. Then, Valtiel leans down and dips his fingers into the water, staying that way for a couple seconds before he stands.

"Give him a minute." He says.

"Who?" I ask, holding Tumos close.

"Another monster, who we affectionately call Wiggles." Red laughs, the sound echoing off in his helmet.

Then, the water a little further out bubbles before a large pink tentacle thing comes out and lashes towards us. I gasp and Tumos shrieks as I cling to Red. The thing goes straight to Valtiel's open and outstretched hand. The Angel pets it before turning to face me.

"This is Wiggles, or Wigs as some of them call him. He's the sewer monster but can actual travel into any body of water he so chooses." Valtiel explains.

I incline my head and walk forward to the tentacle. Shifting Tumos onto my left arm, I reach out with my right; the tentacle butting into my palm.

_'Greetings, Lady.'_

I gasp and look to Valtiel.

"He can communicate that way since he actually doesn't have a mouth. He will be getting us across the Lake." He explains.

"How do I reply?" I ask.

"Think your answers."

I close my eyes,_ 'Thank you, sir, for agreeing to take us across the water. You're a huge help right now.'_

_'Of course, Lady. Now,'_ a larger pink thing raises out of the water...his body perhaps? _'Step on and let's go.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**EEEEK! Sorry, guys! I actually have just finished my senior year and that's why I haven't updated in over a month; too busy because senioritis was kicking my butt something fierce. However, today was my last day so without any hesitation, here's chapter 8.**

Chapter 8: Home

Reaching the shore, I look around to see the hotel that's there is old and rather decrepit. Dust and grime make it so the windows can't be looked out of and the doors are rusted. Valtiel stands and walks onto the dock, helping me and Tumos before Red can follow. We walk to the building and I shiver. This place is _not_ what I had anticipated as a safe house. Placing Tumos in Valtiel's arms, I walk up to the back doors and yank on them. They groan slightly in protest, but they don't budge.

"How do...?" I mutter.

I feel Red's presence behind me and he reaches over my shoulders. With a sharp yank and a sickening screech, the doors fly open.

"Thanks." I say, looking back at him.

He shrugs in nonchalance. Rolling my eyes, I walk in. The back doors apparently lead into what could be considered as a foyer; a check in desk in the middle of the room and stairs going up both sides of the walls. However, dust is everywhere. Like, if I had asthma, I would be dead. Wandering into the middle of the room, I stand and slowly turn around; taking everything in.

"This could work, but some serious cleaning needs to happen for this to even be inhabitable." I say, my gaze resting on the brothers.

"True, but this place is huge. How do you think we're going to clean all of this? Children are sacrificed once a week." Red asks, walking to me.

I sigh, coughing from the dust at the start of my inhale. What to do... Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I see those funky red vine things again. Perhaps they only appear when I need them? They cover everything until the whole room, and I'm assuming other rooms, are a dark red. Then, just as suddenly as they came, they're gone.

"Well I'll be damned!" Red laughs, looking at the now clean foyer.

I smile and laugh; this works. The dust is gone, now replaced with polished wood, clean carpet and clear lights.

"Lady?"

I turn to see Tumos awake from his nap in Valtiel's arms. Still laughing, I run to him and scoop him up, swinging the small boy around. He shrieks in laughter and once I stop I hold him.

"This is your new home, Tumos." I say.

"Will I be by myself?" He asks, his big brown eyes concerned.

"No no, my angel mouse, not quite. Other children will be coming here too as they are ostracized from the cult. But you," I put him down and crouch to his level, touching his nose with my pointer finger, "will be the kid that everyone will look to for guidance."

"A leader?" He's excited now.

"Yup, like a leader." I giggle.

He laughs and claps his hands, giddy with joy. Red then comes up behind me, placing a hand on my back.

"We should find you a room, Tumos." His deep baritone voice sounds.

The eight year old nods excitedly and runs up the stairs. I give Valtiel a pointed look, since his brother isn't letting go of me, and he then follows the child.

"What?" I ask Red.

"We need to get you home, you've been gone for over ten days." He says, his red eyes glittering behind his helmet.

"I know but...I need to have a way of getting back here. Not just for you, but for the kids as well; hell, we're all Tumos has." I explain, turning in his arms and leaning on his chest.

His massive hands wrap around my waist, "I know. But...wait, Valtiel has the old magic! He could make it so there's a portal somewhere here!"

I lean back to look at him, smiling, "That'll do."

We laugh and follow the general direction of the duo.

Alright, where the hell did Tumos and Valtiel go!? We've been looking for like, fifteen minutes! You wouldn't think that this hotel was that big from the outside but yeah, it's rather gigantic.

"There!" Red exclaims, pointing to an open door.

We run to it to see Tumos jumping on the bed and Valtiel trying to get him to stop. Before I can stop myself, I laugh; it's just too damn cute!

"Lady!" Tumos laughs, hopping off the bed and running to throw his arms around my knees.

"Hello there, handsome." I giggle, petting his head.

"Have you been giving Uncle Valtiel a hassle?" Red asks.

I look at Red. Uncle Valtiel? Snickering, I look at the angel who looks none too happy about his new title.

"Uncle?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well since Becca is the maternal figure and I'm her husband, makes sense that I'm the father figure, yeah? Then, since you're my brother, that would make you an uncle by default." Red chuckles.

The angel groans and shakes his head in defeat. While his head is down, I notice the stitching going up the back of his mask.

"Valtiel?" I ask.

"Hm?" He replies, straightening.

"Can your mask be removed?" I wonder, handing Tumos to Red.

Red, before he takes the child, removes his helmet and lets it fall to the floor with a 'clang.' I walk up to Valtiel and run my fingers along the back of the mask. Yeah, it's tied at the base of the skull in a knot that can be, but not without a hassle, undone.

"I don't think so, Becca. Why?" He asks.

"Because the lacing on the back says otherwise." I explain, starting to untie the knot.

"WHAT?" He shouts, surprised.

"Yeah." I say.

I sit on the edge of the bed and he sits on the floor as I work. After about three minutes of me fiddling with it, the knot becomes undone. Smiling, I start to loosen up the lacing on the back until he can pull it over his head.

"Go on, pull it off." I urge.

Red is grinning excitedly, he's just as pumped as I am about Valtiel's mask coming off! The angel slowly, almost unsure, slips the leather over his head and drops it into his lap. He looks up at Red, who in turn has tears come to his eyes.

"Brother, has Becca made you soft? Since when do you cry?" He asks.

"On the contrary, she has made me anything _but_ soft. However, it's not everyday that you get to see your brother's face for the first time." Red laughs, swiping his thumb across his cheeks where some tears had fallen.

I stand and walk around the bed to look at Valtiel. Gasping, I smile. His features are similar to those of Red; pale skin, black hair and red eyes. He however, has a perfectly trimmed goatee which comes to a sharp point at his chin. His hair is also black but covers his entire head unlike Red. Huh, both brothers are hot.

"Do I look...awful?" Valtiel asks, frightened.

I shake my head and help him stand, moving him into the bathroom. He gasps at his reflection and touches his face.

"This is me?" He whispers.

"That is you." I reply.

His fingers still move over his skin, searching for any feature that could say that this is a dream. Then, he laughs, starting to cry as well.

"How did you...?" He asks.

I shrug, not sure myself.

"You seem to have the ability to show people who they really are. Interesting." Valtiel continues.

Shrugging again, I leave the room and wander into another. Aaaannnd by the looks of it, this is a honeymoon suite of sorts. The bed is rather huge and the view over the lake is wonderful. Nautical colors are the theme of the hotel and it isn't any different from this room; the comforter is white and blue stripes with small embroidered anchors on the edges and the pillows are white and fluffy. Plush, white carpet is on the floor and billowy, light blue curtains hang from the French doors which lead onto a balcony that over looks the water.

"This is nice."

I turn to see Red smiling and leaning against the doorframe. Nodding, I turn my attention back to the room. It's so...homey.

"Will this be our room?" He asks.

I cock my head to the side, "Do you like it?"

"Well you're obviously awed at how nice it is. Besides, this one of the biggest rooms in the hotel so technically this should be ours." He says, coming up behind me.

"Well then it will be." I say, turning to smile at him.

He chuckles and places his head on the top of mine while wrapping his arms around my waist. Good; the hotel is clean, the children will be safe, and I got a nice hunk of a man warming my bed each night. I sigh, content. At least until Tumos comes in.

"Lady?" He asks, standing in front of me.

"What is it, sweetpea?" I reply.

"I'm hungry."

I nod; now that he mentions it, I'm hungry too. I untangle myself from Red and all four of us make our way downstairs and to the kitchen. Well well well, everything is fully stocked? Lucky! I skim the shelves for something simple to eat, I'm not really in the mood to cook right now.

"We good with soup?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Tumos exclaims.

Pulling a can of chicken noodle soup from the shelf and a pot from the hook on the ceiling, I start up the stove. Once thoroughly warmed up, I pour some into a pot for Tumos only to see Red and Valtiel giving me puppy eyes.

"You guys want food too?" I ask, an unamused expression on my face.

They nod and I go to repeat the process. By the time all of us have eaten and cleaned up, night is falling and Tumos yawns. We head back upstairs and I tuck Tumos into his bed, which he snuggles into greatly, while the three of us go into Red's and my room.

"You need to return home." Valtiel states.

"Yeah, you have any idea as to how to do that?" I ask.

He nods, smiling, before he walks over to a wardrobe. He says some words in a low voice when the doors suddenly glow for a second and then fade back to normal.

"The spell with ensure that you can transport between worlds, this one and your home. The wardrobe will lead into your closet and you'll be able to come here as you wish." The angel explains.

I take a deep breath, "I probably won't be able to be back for a while." I say.

The brothers nod. Giving Valtiel a hug and Red one final kiss, I open the doors and crawl inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Knowing the Myths and Meeting the Family

I emerge from the wardrobe in my own incredibly small closet. Stumbling out, I see that it's nighttime here as well and the lights in my room are turned off. However, I do hear some noise from downstairs; people talking. Drawing a deep breath, I walk out of my room and into the main hallway. My cat, Little, is laying in the middle of the floor and stands as soon as she sees me, purring and rubbing her face on my legs.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out.

The talking stops and there's a pause.

"You guys down stairs?" I call again.

No answer. I shrug and walk down the steps to see both Mom and Dad on the couch with my grandma, Meme, sitting on Dad's other side while two police officers (or detectives) sitting opposite them in the chairs. My parents are crying and Mom has her hands to her mouth.

"Hey?" I ask.

The three of them stand and rush at me, embracing me in a hug and crying.

"Rebecca, where have you been?" Mom sobs.

"You've been gone for almost three weeks! The police have started to give up hope!" Dad says, his own voice cracking.

"I know, I know; trust me it was not of my own accord." I explain, smiling and hugging them both.

Our reunion lasts for another ten minutes before one of the detectives awkwardly coughs. We break apart and both of my parents hold one arm out to the officers.

"Rebecca, this is detective Fox and detective Smith." They explain.

I incline my head in return, "A pleasure. Too bad we have to meet in this fashion, eh?"

Fox is a ginger with dark brown eyes and a nasally voice, "True, but we're not meeting your dead body now are we?"

"Drew!" Detective Smith chastises, swatting at the man's arm.

I hold up my hand to silence them, "It's cool; he's right."

Smith is a short and stout man with skin the color of polished ebony and eyes to match.

"Now, Rebecca, we would like to take you down to the station for questioning and to the hospital for an examination." He continues.

"Can it wait until tomorrow?" I ask.

The detectives look to each other and nod, looking at me warily. Then, the pick up their files and leave. After the door finally shuts do Mom, Dad, and Meme give me funny looks.

"What?" I ask.

"What!? What do you mean 'what'? You've been gone for nearly three weeks and you just show up out of nowhere?" Mom exclaims, now angry.

"It's...difficult to explain." I reply, adverting my eyes to the ground, "You wouldn't believe me."

"Chris, honey, I think I know what happened." Meme starts.

All three of us look at her, "Really?"

My grandma nods and smiles. Placing a hand on my shoulder, she looks me in the eyes, "You met Red, didn't you?"

I gasp, as does Mom. Dad, however, just stares at us blankly.

"Who the hell is Red?" He asks.

"Rebecca's betrothed." Meme explains.

"WHAT!?" He shouts.

"I thought the prophecy was to go on Rebecca's children, not herself." Mom says.

"Nope, I did some of the reading last night because it just occurred to me that _He_ could be the possibility." Meme laughs, sitting back on the couch.

"Who the hell is Red!?" Dad exclaims again.

"An angel. A demon. A killer. Dad, he's a lot of things; and if you calm down I can explain what happened." I say.

He calms down and all of us sit; Meme in the chair, Mom and Dad on the couch and me on the footstool in the middle.

"When I went to go hang out with Rachel, a man stopped me on 12th street asking for directions. I pointed him to where he needed to go went off on my way. When I came home and Mom asked me to go to CVS, that was when I had trouble. I got there and apparently the same man who I had given directions to was waiting for me. As I was looking for my stuff, he managed to inject me with some sort of drug that made me dizzy and sleepy. He escorted me out of CVS, pretending to be my grandpa and threatening to shank me and led me to his car. I slept and woke up around twelve hours later to see that we ended up in Maine. I was to be a sacrifice for one of their gods; The Executioner. They thought that if they sacrificed enough people from outside, he wouldn't go after them. The city was known as Silent Hill. I was bound and gagged as the city transitioned into what's known as 'The Otherworld,' and was thrown outside of their church. That is where I met The Executioner, or as we fondly call him, Red. He saved me instead." I explain.

"Red is the punisher of sins in Silent Hill, so he is greatly feared. However, the old mythology has stated that he had a wife, known as the Red Lady who was the mother of the sinless and the shower of truths. When Harry was studying anthropology, he found out that our bloodline was supposed to be the bearer of the Lady. We thought it was going to be Rebecca's children, not herself." Meme continues.

Huh, my grandpa studied this? Interesting.

"So this demon will be...?" Dad trails off.

"Your son-in-law." Meme says.

Dad suddenly looks faint.

"He's very sweet! And his brother is super cool too!" I exclaim, trying to reassure him.

"Can you get in contact with Red?" Meme asks.

I pause, "Yeah. Should I?"

She nods and I run back upstairs and back into my closet. Just as I'm about to hit the wall, I go straight through and fall through the other wardrobe and onto the floor. Red and Valtiel gasp and look down at me.

"Rebecca! That was quick, is everything okay?" Red exclaims, kneeling to help me up.

"Come with me!" I say, pulling him towards the wardrobe.

"What? Why?" He asks.

"Mom and Dad need to see you, my grandma evidently knows you." I continue on, pulling his arm still.

"REBECCA!" He shouts.

I stop and my brow furrows.

"I'm wearing an apron made of human flesh, do you really think that me wearing _this_ is a good idea to meet your parents in?" He asks, pulling me close and kissing my forehead.

"Guess not." I mumble.

"I got it." Valtiel says.

With a small flourish, dark red seems to ooze over The Executioner's skin,. Then, it poofs away to reveal a black T-shirt and dark wash jeans. Well SHIT, he looks even better dressed as a normal person. Red looks over himself, smoothing his hands over the cotton shirt and denim before turning his gaze back to me and my open-mouthed stare.

"Like?" He asks, giving me a coy, knowing smile.

I nod slowly.

"No fucking! You're meeting her parents so behave appropriately." Valtiel scolds.

I giggle and then pull Red through the wardrobe with me. Emerging in my room, he looks around.

"Small, but good size for us. However I feel like we're going to break that bed of yours..." he says.

I pause and giggle a little as my skin becomes hot. Dragging him down the stairs do we meet my parents. Meme turns and smiles at him, Red giving a weak smile in return because of his sharp teeth.

"Daddy, this is Red." I say.

Dad looks him over and Red meets his stare. I raise an eyebrow at him and nudge Red a little with my elbow.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Red says, bowing his head slightly and holding out his left hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Red. Call me Phil." Dad replies, grabbing Red's hand in a firm shake.

I exhale, relaxing slightly as Red turns his attention to Mom and Meme.

"Shirley, right?" He asks my grandma.

She smiles and nods, "You remember my husband, don't you?"

"I do, wasn't Harry his name?" At her nod does he continue, "Good man, made friends with a lot of the monsters. The Cult hated him but, you know, that's to be expected since he was an outsider."

"Of course. He spoke more with your brother about the prophecies though. Yet he did mention that you would be a prime candidate for a husband for future member s of our family." Meme says.

Red's face looks taken aback, surprised at my grandma; "I wouldn't particularly say that, ma'am, but whatever he thought isn't really something I can argue with."

"How old are you?"

We all look to Dad who is staring at Red intensely. I thought Daddy had a little more tact than that...

"Old enough. Ageless really." Red replies, wrapping an arm around my hip protectively.

**Red's POV**

Becca's old man does NOT like me. At. All. Well...I guess I wouldn't like a guy either if he suddenly just came over to my house and I already knew that he fucked my daughter's brains out.

"Sir, you have to realize that I am a God of sorts; the very God who your daughter was to be a sacrifice for. However, I love your daughter too much to harm her or do anything that would cause her harm." I explain.

He continues to glare at me.

"I also plan on making sure she finishes college and such first before the thought of marriage even occurs. And yes, I _do_ plan on marrying her." I continue, holding her close to my chest.

Becca leans against me and wraps her arms around mine. Her father leans back and steeples his fingers, his gaze wary. Then, after a moment, he pinches the bridge of his nose and looks at us.

"Don't be stupid, I don't want to be a grandfather just yet."

I laugh, "Of course not, sir! I promise your daughter will not be a mother at 18, that's not fair to you guys or us."

He nods and stands, "Welp, this is a little too much excitement for me today so I'm going to bed. G'night, everyone."

"I agree, I'm going to bed too." Her mother says, coming up and hugging us both, "And if you two _do_ decide to try anything, be quiet about it."

I blink a couple times in shock as her grandmother says good-bye to us and leaves. Then, it's just the two of us alone in her living room. Huh, Becca's much more relaxed here; her muscles in her shoulders have loosened and her posture isn't as rigid. It's good to see her - _what is she doing?_

"Princess?" I ask, hearing the door to her parents' room shut.

She continues slowly grinding her ass against my groin, "Something wrong?"

I groan and flop myself down in the chair her grandmother was sitting in. Before I can even say anything, she's giving me a lap dance.

"Where'd you learn to do this, baby?" I ask, pulling he onto my lap more.

"A friend taught me." She says, turning so she's facing me but still grinding.

"Isn't this a little, risky? I mean, your parents are just upstairs." I say, trying to ignore my growing erection.

"Mom said for us not to be too loud. Besides, I hear the super loud fan that they turn on at night already on full blast. They won't hear us if we're not terribly noisy." She leans down and nips my ear.

I groan a little more as her hands slide down my chest to my oh so obvious hard-on. Denim is much more of a rougher material than flesh, so the friction between her jeans and mine is _torturous_. Palming me through my jeans, she manages to kiss me senseless.

**Becca's POV**

I feel so bad right now! But this is fun. I continue on kissing him while his one hand goes behind me to fondle my thigh. Pulling my mouth away, he bites and tugs on my lower lip while he smacks my ass a little.

"So bad." He whispers against my swollen lips.

"Only for you." I reply, pressing my chest against his.

"Damn. Fucking. Straight." He says, squeezing my ass and kissing me harder.

Before I can realize what's going on, he has me scooped up and is carrying me upstairs. Entering my room, he shuts the door with his foot and sets me down on the bed. He, however, doesn't mount me like he typically does. Instead, he does to the chair on the opposite side of the room and unzips his jeans and lowers them a bit, releasing himself.

"Come get it, princess." He says, grasping himself.

Quickly standing, I fumble with my jeans and panties, dropping both to the floor before I go over and stroke his shaft. His hands in turn go straight between my thighs.

"Always so wet for me." He mutters.

I smirk and move my legs apart so I'm straddling him. Then, I slowly lower myself onto him. His eyes roll back while his hands clutch at my now bouncing hips. Leaning my head forward, I kiss him more and grasp at his shoulders. Before long, the muscles in my lower belly start to clench and I feel Red's hips move at a faster, more rhythmic pace to match my own.

"Shit!" I gasp against his mouth, my breath coming is short pants as my orgasm rolls over me.

"You need to fuck me more often." Red gasps, his own orgasm barreling through him.

I chuckle a little and listen to make sure Mom and Dad didn't hear us. After a moment of just hearing the whine from the fan, I relax and sag against Red's massive chest. With a little effort, he picks me up and off of him and strips me down to nothing and places me in my bed. Then, as I get settled, he follows suit and snuggles next to me. Within minutes, both of us are totally and utterly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we begin, I am actually going to do bit of a shout out to certain users who have reviewed (for those who are not mentioned, please don't be offended; the ones that I'm mentioning are the ones whose reviews were ones I couldn't figure out if they were good or bad and ones that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside).**

**Puffgirl1952: You, my angel face, have been loyal since the beginning and your occasional review has been much appreciated. With this being said, tell me what you like about it in more depth (characters, behaviors, anything really). But I really do love how you were one of my first reviews and have followed me ever since.**

**Angel's Anthem: Dawwwww, tanks! I wanted to stray from the whole "Pyramid Head just wants to have hard and raunchy sex with anything that moves" area and turn him more into a nurturing and caring character. It's good to see that I have gotten my message across.**

**YvaineDeath: So I'm not really sure...was your a good review or bad? I would assume that it was a good review because you actually decided to follow the story, but you catch my drift. Tell me more of your opinion?**

**grandshadowseal: Going off of what Red's hair looks like, I wanted him to look odd to separate him more from the human race. The image I was trying to make with him was a huge dude who just practically oozed testosterone. With that being said, think of it this way: ****consider all the blood he's being having to mess with, having less hair or it back would be easier so then it won't get all nasty and matted (and it makes him look more of a badass in my opinion)**

**Also, I am such a hopeless romantic so there's gonna be another love story starting up in this chapter (yay!). Alright! Now that my rambling is over, on to the next chapter.**

Chapter 10:

I wake up the next morning in a comfortably soft bed that smells oh so familiar. Wait, I came home last night! My eyes shoot open to find myself nuzzled against Red's still sleeping form, in my own bed. I sigh and snuggle more into his chest when I hear my phone go off.

"Seriously?" I mutter.

Scrambling over Red's massive chest, I see that Mom had plugged my phone into its charger when it was recovered and that my best friend Jess is calling me. Disconnecting the cord, I tap the talk button.

"Hullo?" I slur, sleep still trying to claim me.

"Rebeccy?! Holy God!" She sobs, "I thought you died!"

I flop back on the pillows while Red nuzzles his cheek against my breasts, sighing again.

"Nope, not yet. Almost, but not quite. But you, my dearest sexual, how are you?" I reply.

"I...I h...honestly..." Her sobs make her unintelligible.

"Hush, shhh, I'm here and I'm okay. Promise."

"Can I come over? Please, I..." She hiccups.

I hesitate and that's when Red decided to wake up. He flashes a knowing smile at me and nods. I mouth an 'are you sure?' to him and he nods again.

"Alright, come on over. But I need to warn you..."

"Be over in 10!" And she hangs up.

Laughing a little, I lock my phone and hand my phone to Red to put on my night stand. He does then, lies on his side, looking at me.

"So I guess I'll be meeting Jessica?" He asks, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Jess, but yeah. Now get up, I need to shower." I say, kissing his nose a little.

He does and stands to the side while I get up and grab some clothes. Quickly, I scurry into the bathroom and take a speed shower, making sure that I'm out in like five minutes. Brush my teeth, brush my hair, and done! I emerge from the bathroom in my sweat pants and a T-shirt, wandering into my bedroom to get my glasses as Red goes to shower as well. It isn't even five more minutes when I hear the porch door shut and someone move around downstairs.

"Hey, sexual!" I call as I walk down the stairs.

Jess pauses as she sees me, fresh tears welling in her dark blue eyes. Her blonde hair is disheveled, like she had just woken up and put it into a pony tail without brushing it, and her jeans and hoodie are baggy. Then, she starts sobbing hard. Smiling, I go over and hug her, which is always a weird experience because my head is level with her boobs, but she latches on so hard I feel my lungs protest slightly.

"I thought you died." She whispers.

"I know, Jess, I know. But I'm here now and I'm not hurt." I pause as I look at how she's holding her sleeves in her fingers while she hugs me. "Please don't tell me you went back to cutting."

"I..." She hiccups.

I grasp her tighter and feel her ribs poking out a little more that they should. Damn, she was stress non-eating again.

"I'm home, and I'm safe. I would never leave you hanging here by yourself, promise." I whisper, stroking her hair.

She nods again and pulls away slightly. Suddenly, her eyes lock on something behind me and she gasps. I turn to see Red meandering down the stairs with nothing but his jeans on.

"Red?" I ask, giving him a pointed look.

"What?" He replies, acting innocent.

"My best friend is here and you're walking around without your fucking shirt on?"

He smiles and comes up to me, kissing me lightly. Jess gasps and draws back, looking between the two of us. Red then has a really peculiar look on his face, studying her closely.

"How did you know Rebecca was home?" He asks.

"Who the hell are you?" She demands at the same time.

Red looks taken aback at her outburst, seems that I forgot to mention that Jess is just as outspoken as I am.

"I am her lover. My question?" He replies.

She pauses, gives me the 'we really need to get drunk and discuss this,' look before meeting his gaze. "A man came to me in a dream last night saying that she was home safe. I didn't know if it was true or not so I just called to see."

"What did he look like?" Red demands.

"Um...your height, black hair with a goatee. He was more spindly than you though, but still just as muscular. He introduced himself as V and said that you would be home tomorrow with almost everything intact. I guess by 'almost everything' he meant your virginity?"

Red and I look to each other, "Valtiel."

"Was that his true name?" She asks, plopping on the couch.

"Yup, he's my brother." Red explains, allowing me to sit next to her while he claims the chair.

Jess studies him for a moment longer before she gasps. "You're the great Executioner, aren't you?"

Red cocks his head to the side, "How did you know?"

"Yeah, how _did_ you know?" I ask her.

"Remember that anthropology class my sister is taking? We were discussing it one night and she brought up this cult who sacrificed people to him. He was known as The Executioner, Red Pyramid, or simply as Him. It said that the cult also sacrifices second-born children; is that part true?"

Red leans back and steeples his fingers. Then, a slow smile overcomes his features.

"You're right, at least up until the second-born children part; they haven't done that in centuries. However they are bringing the practice back if I recall correctly."

"So, Rebeccy, would that make you the Red Lady? The Executioner's wife?" She asks.

I nod and all three of us pause, at least until I remember Tumos.

"I need to get back!" I exclaim.

Mom and Dad had already left for work; guess they thought that since I was already home and my big hunk o' boyfriend was here I would be fine.

"For who?" Jess inquires.

"Tumos, the first little boy I saved. You can come too if you want." I explain, already dragging her upstairs and to my room.

We get to my closet and I pull her forward until we fall out of the wardrobe. The room is empty and it's still rather dark because of the earliness of the morning. Standing, the red vines appear and warp themselves around me, poofing away after a moment to show a red long-sleeved shirt and some black pants. I turn to see Jess staring at me intently and I raise an eyebrow in question.

"You look older...but I guess that's to be expected since you've been gone for almost three weeks in this other realm." She says, shrugging.

I smile and drag her out of the room and down the hall until I hear Tumos's laughter and Valtiel's joining his. We walk into the child's room to see Valtiel making funny faces at him while Tumos rolls on the floor in fits of giggles.

"Good morning, fellas." I say, leaning on the door frame.

"Lady!" Tumos exclaims.

He gets up and runs to me, hugging my legs. I smile and lean down to kiss his head...and he's wet.

"Valtiel got you to bathe?" I ask, incredulous.

"Yup, he said that you would be bringing a visitor and that I should look nice and smell good." He replies, looking behind me to see Jess.

I smile at him and turn my attention to my friend who is looking at Valtiel with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"Jess," I start, picking Tumos up, "this is Tumos. He is the first child we've managed to save. Tumos, this is aunt Jess and she's my best friend."

Her blue eyes turn to me, surprised at her new title but she shrugs, not really caring. "Hi, Tumos, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi." He says, acting bashful.

I chuckle when he suddenly catches a glimpse of Red and then starts to reach for him. I hand the squirming child over to him as Valtiel stares at Jess.

**Red's POV**

Tumos wiggles against me, trying to get himself settled, and I watch Valtiel's face. He is studying Jess rather intently...

_'What are you doing, V?'_

His red eyes flick to me for a second before returning to Jess, _'I like her.'_

I chuckle, _'What kind of like are we talking about?'_

His silence is all I need to figure out he has a crush on the human. However, I feel that I'm getting similar vibes from Jess as well but hers are a bit more confuddled; like she herself if confused by her emotions.

"Jess, this is Valtiel. I assume you guys remember each other?" Rebecca asks.

Both of them nod and Valtiel goes up to the blonde.

"You're much taller in person." He says.

"You much more buff in person." She says at the same time.

They both pause and then laugh at each other, V's loud and booming while Jess's are snickers. After the chuckling subsides, V hold out his hand for Jess who in turn grasps his fingers in a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jess." He says, bringing her hand to his mouth to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Valtiel." She replies.

They stare at each other for a moment until I feel Tumos gently pawing at my collarbone. I look down at him and he puts a small hand over his belly, hungry.

"Hey, guys, the boy is hungry. Can we head down to the kitchen and make some food?" I ask.

Becca laughs and nods, leading all of us out of the room and down the hallway. Catching up to her, I lean down to whisper in her ear, "I feel that there's some something something going on between V and Jess."

"Right? I feel it too." She replies.

We get down to the kitchen and Becca walks around to see what she can make. At least until Jess speaks up.

"Do we have the stuff to make pancakes?" She asks.

All of us pause.

"Pancakes?" Tumos breathes, incredulous.

"Jess makes some kick a...butt pancakes." Becca explains, stopping herself from swearing in front of the child.

The blonde nods and then starts to hunt for her ingredients. Becca helps her while V, Tumos, and I take a seat at the table; considering we can't help much because we can't cook.

* * *

"Those were yummy!" Tumos exclaims, licking his fingers of the syrup.

And I thought that I could eat, kid just scarfed down ten pancakes! But I guess I'm not surprised, he has been malnourished for pretty much his whole life. Becca and Jess stand to clear off the table and do the dishes, at least until V and I stand to do it for them.

"You ladies cooked, we clean. Come on, little guy, you're going to learn how to do dishes!'' I call to Tumos.

He stand and bounds over to us while Becca and Jess leave the room. Chuckling, I find the boy a step-stool and he goes right to work on washing the dishes.

**Becca's POV**

"V's kinda cute." Jess says as we take a seat in the main foyer.

"He's better than Alex, this guy is an actual manly man." I giggle.

She rolls her eyes at me and tucks her legs under her chin as she sits in the plush armchair.

"So, what happens now?" She asks.

I open my mouth but stop..."I have no idea. I guess I just continue to make this place a sanctuary."

"Yeah but they need education and such. How do you guys plan on helping them get ready for the real world?"

I rest my head in my hand and look at her intently, "I haven't gotten that far yet."

"Well let's think about this. Kids are sacrificed every week right? Depending on the age groups, they could be in any sort of grade/educational level. However, these kids haven't had proper schooling, yeah?"

I shake my head, "None other than in prayer and survival skills, but even those are weak."

"Alright...well V made a portal for you to get back to your home, why can't he make ones for the kids?"

"But where would they go?"

Jess stops and thinks, wrinkles appearing on her forehead, "Well...if my sister is taking a class on this type of cult, there must be others who know about it and would be willing to help. And it's not like you guys would need like, birth certificates or anything. First off, none were probably documented and secondly, you're dating and will be in-laws with two gods; I'm pretty sure they could fudge something for you."

"That...that could work. See? This is why we're best friends." I laugh.

"That and I'm your bitch." She giggles as well.

We lose it, our laughter booming throughout the room. But this is good; we have a game-plan now and all we have to do is find others who know of Silent Hill.


End file.
